Taking Over Me
by Cinnamon Heart
Summary: One-Shot et Song-fic Quelques années après la fin de ses études à Poudlard, Hermione n'est plus capable de supporter la distance qui la sépare d'Harry. L'a-t-il oubliée?


Blabla d'Aranyella: Et encore un One-Shot (à croire que je ne sais faire que ça..), encore en musique (ceux qui aiment Evanescence vont être servis!) mais avec un autre couple qui est beaucoup plus remarqué dans les fics (bah quoi, qui n'a jamais lu une fic Hermione/Harry, sur ce site??).. Mais je vous le promets, la prochaine fois, à la place d'une song-fic je vais les taper, mes nouveaux chapitres de mes deux fics!!! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous allez apprécier..

Disclaimer: Je crois pas avoir à le redire, j'suis pas J.K.Rowling (mais j'le redis quand même, au cas ou.. lol!), et j'suis pas non plus Amy Lee ou un quelconque membre du groupe Evanescence. C'est assez clair que j'gagne pas le moindre dollar pour cette fic? (mais j'dirais pas non si quelqu'un voulait m'en donner..)

Légende: La légende est toujours la même dans mes song-fics, en _italique_ ce sont les paroles de chanson et entre " " les dialogues.

**Taking Over Me**

Les années ont passé, nous avons terminé nos études à Poudlard, puis nous nous sommes perdus de vue, nos carrières l'obligeant. Il est devenu Auror, et moi je n'ai pas réellement quitté Poudlard puisque j'y enseigne maintenant la métamorphose. À chacun ses rêves, même si, pour les réaliser, on doit en oublier ses amis de toujours. Car en fait, je sais bien qu'il m'a oubliée. Qui pourrait se rappeler d'une fille comme Hermione Granger? J'aurais bien dit qu'il 'nous' avait oubliés, Ron et moi, mais c'est faux. Ils se voient régulièrement, au ministère. Ron m'envoie parfois quelques hiboux pour me donner de ses nouvelles, me parler de Ginny, d'Harry, d'à peu près tout le monde. Et je suis même certaine qu'Harry ne sait pas que je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. À chaque fois que j'assiste à une réunion, il est en mission, soit pour l'Ordre, soit pour le ministère. Il a oublié mon existence, mais pas moi, je crois bien que vous l'avez remarqué. Je ne passe pas une heure, pas même une minute sans que quelque chose me le rappelle.  
Harry Potter, si tu pouvais savoir seulement ce que ton absence provoque chez moi!

_You don't remember me  
But I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do.._

C'est décidé, j'en ai assez d'attendre une chance inespérée qui ne viendra sans doute jamais. Ce n'est pas en restant enfermée dans ces bouquins qui ne m'intéressent presque plus que je vais le retrouver. J'écris un hibou à Ron pour savoir quand Harry sera au ministère. Je ne pourrais pas lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur autrement qu'en face à face.. ou en tête à tête, tiens, ça pourrait être bien, ça.. Et puis quand on dit que j'donnerais ma vie pour lui reparler une seule et unique fois. Déjà que j'ai perdu le goût de vivre cette même vie, c'est peu dire, puisque c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il me reste.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up evenything just to find you  
I hav to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

J'ai reçu une réponse de Ron. Il dit qu'Harry est présentement au ministère et qu'il y restera jusqu'au 27. Hors, le 27, c'est demain, et demain, c'est lundi. Logiquement, le lundi, je dois enseigner. Comble de malheur, il est presque minuit.  
Mais je veux tellement le voir!  
Oserais-je me rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner au ministère et risquer de me retrouver là-bas toute seule? Car si ça se trouve, à l'heure qu'il est, tous les employés du ministère sont repartis chez eux..  
Mais je veux absolument le revoir, et oui, je suis prète à tout pour cela. Donc j'y vais. Juste le temps d'enfiler une cape chaude, des gants et un foulard, puisqu'on est en plein décembre. Je sors de mes appartements et me dirige directement vers le saule cogneur, où j'emprunte le passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Puis, je transplane en un 'pop' retentissant. Je me retrouve devant la cabine téléphonique qui sert à entrer au ministère. J'y entre, compose le numéro et ne me garde pas d'avertir la voix de la réceptionniste de se dépêcher avant que je ne me fâche. Finalement, je peux enfin descendre dans l'ascenceur. Je vais directement au troisième, le quartier général des Aurors. La seule encore en service à cette heure-ci est Tonks. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont au courant que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de la laisser s'occupper toute seule d'un département en pleine nuit.. Je l'ai reconnue justement grâce à son éternelle maladresse; elle a laissé échapper son café et sa pile de dossiers quand elle a fini par me reconnaître. Il est vrai que j'ai quelque peu changé, mais elle m'a vue il y a moins de deux semaines, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre!

"Tu viens voir Harry, n'est-ce pas?" me demande-t-elle.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête.

"Il est en pause. Personne ne m'aurait laissée toute seule en pleine nuit au QG, ils ne me font pas assez confiance. Vas voir au sixième, département des jeux et sports magiques, tu devrais trouver Harry, il parle avec Ron."

"D'accord, merci."

"De rien, et bonne chance!" finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de retourner à ses dossiers.

Est-ce que toute la communauté sorcière est au courant ou quoi? Si c'est le cas, je ne peux que confirmer, je suis réellement amoureuse de mon ancien meilleur ami! Et d'ailleurs, je sais bien qu'avant de m'oublier, il m'avait déjà aimé, pendant un certain temps. Mais à cet époque, j'étais aveugle et je sortais avec Ron. Quelle idiotte!! Il n'y avait que moi, à cette époque, pour faire de telles erreurs! Je monte au sixième étage et je me promène de pièce vide en pièce vide, avant de les aperçevoir. Ron est toujours aussi voyant, comme tous les Weasley, avec ses cheveux roux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui que je regarde.. Je suis littérallement hypnotisée par les yeux de Harry. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, encore plus sérieux que lors de la bataille décisive, avec non plus un voile mais bien un véritable brouillard de tristesse dans son regard. Et il me regarde avec indifférence, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais connue et qu'il ne voulait pas me connaître.  
Je voudrais disparaître, mais je n'ai pas sa cape d'invisibilité, alors je reste sur place, des larmes semblant s'amuser à couler le long de mes joues.

_Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

Je me risque à demander un presque inaudible "Alors tu m'as réellement oubliée.." Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation. Il n'esquisse même pas un mouvement, totalement indifférent à ma présence. Je pars en courant presque, aveuglée par une brume de larmes. J'entre dans l'acenceur et presse l'un des boutons, espérant que ce soit celui qui me ramènera à la réception. Je sors en courant réellement, je ne vois pas où je vais. À force d'avancer ainsi à l'aveuglette, je finis par me heurter à ce qui me semble être une vitre. Je n'aurais pas pu la briser, me couper et me tuer? Ça aurait été moins pire que d'endurer le supplice de savoir mes craintes révélées..

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Je suis tombée par terre. J'y reste jusqu'à ce que mes larmes soient séchées. Je me lève et regarde devant moi. Un grand miroir, dans lequel je vois se refléter mon image. Mais cette image est fictive, truquée, car en plus de mon reflet, il y a l'image d'Harry qui me tient par la taille, avec sa tête reposant dans mon cou. Mon rêve, en quelque sorte. Je dois vraiment devenir folle pour le voir jusque dans un miroir!

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I don't deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over.._

"Le miroir du Riséd.. Qu'est-ce que tu y vois?" me demande une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Harry.

"Je vois.. Mon reflet.." lui réponds-je avec un sourire triste. Je ne peux quand même pas lui raconter que je le vois me tenir dans ses bras! De quoi j'aurais l'air?

"Seulement ton reflet, sans rien d'autre? Tu ne m'as pourtant pas semblé si heureuse que ça.. À moins que ça n'ait été des larmes de joie que j'ai vu couler sur ton visage, Hermione? C'est pourtant vrai, tu t'es souvent contentée de tes livres pour être heureuse, j'aurais du y penser.." reprend-il, finissant d'un ton légèrement amer.

"Plus maintenant. J'ai changé, Harry. Beaucoup." dis-je en me retournant vers lui.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi changer alors qu'on t'aimait comme tu étais, en Miss Je-sais-tout, avec tes idées folles et ton aversion de défier les règles.."

"Pour oublier.. Ou plus précisément pour t'oublier. Parce que je savais que de ton côté tu te foutais de mon existence. Mais je n'ai pas réussi, Harry. Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que je t'aimais. Depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs, mais je ne m'en étais pas encore rendue compte. Et parce que je t'aime encore."

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

Il avance lentement, s'approche de moi. Je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il pense.

"Comment tu peux penser un seul instant que je me foutais de ton existance, Hermione Granger? Donne moi une seule raison pour laquelle tu as pu penser ça."

"Le contraire aurait été logiquement impossible. Tu es un Auror, comment aurais-tu eu le temps de penser à une simple vieille connaissance de tes années d'études?"

"La logique n'a jamais été mon point fort. Auror ou pas, Ordre du Phénix ou pas, j'ai toujours eu une pensée pour toi.. Et tu n'es pas qu'une simple camarade, de toute façon."

"Ah non? Et je suis quoi, alors?" dis-je sèchement.

"Celle que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête même pendant un combat décisif, celle pour qui je gagne à chaque fois. Et celle que j'aime encore."

Ça me fait l'effet d'une bombe atomique qui me serait atterrie sur la tête. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mais comme je ne peux plus faire autrement, je l'embrasse. Ce dont j'ai rêvé toutes les nuits depuis que je me suis rendue compte de l'évidence, c'est en train de se produire réellement, maintenant. Je sens que je ne pourrai plus jamais rester sans lui. Il a toujours énormément compté à mes yeux, et maintenant c'est plus que jamais.

"On part d'ici?" demande-t-il quand on arrête de s'embrasser pour respirer un peu. "Je déteste ce département, ça me rappelle trop de souvenirs."

C'est seulement à cet instant que je remarque enfin où nous nous trouvons. Au Département des Mystères. Je le comprends. Et cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. Alors nous partons. Chez lui. Demain je me ferai remplacer pour la journée, mais je sais qu'après, tout redeviendra comme avant. Enfin à peu près, parce que je ne serai plus la solitaire Hermione Granger à propos de qui les élèves passent de rumeur en rumeur, je serai redevenue Hermione, simplement. La Miss Je-sais-tout qui a réalisé ses deux rêves et qui a retrouvé son amour. En espérant que ça puisse durer.

**Fin**


End file.
